


Video Boy

by TabrisXX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Anal Sex, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Don't Like Don't Read, Español | Spanish, F/M, Former Porn Star Christophe Giacometti, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Model Yuri Plisetsky, Oral Sex, Past Christophe Giacometti/Victor Nikiforov, Photographer Victor Nikiforov, Photography, Porn, Porn Video, Rough Kissing, Seduction, Sex Tapes, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Top Victor Nikiforov, Twinks, industriadelporno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Yuri tenía todo a su favor para ingresar a la industria del entretenimiento audiovisual para adultos por la puerta grande y convertirse en el nuevo "twink" de moda. Sin embargo, sus planes sufrieron un revés luego de su primera audición."¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para mí, Yuri?".  Aquella pregunta no solo hirió su orgullo, también lo llevó a sobrepasar sus propios límites.---[AU] Porn stars.





	1. Un nuevo "modelo"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NaruBumm](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=NaruBumm).



> Yuri Plisetsky tiene 18 años en esta historia.  
> Los demás personajes mencionados son todos mayores de edad.

En pocos meses, un reciente sitio web pago de entretenimiento orientado al público adulto ganó muchísima notoriedad y se estaba posicionando rápidamente entre los mejores de la industria. Se trataba de _"SWISSEXY.com"_ , cuyo fundador era Christophe Giacometti, un exitoso actor suizo que se retiró luego diez exitosos años en la pornografía gay. El nombre de la página hacía clarísima referencia a la nacionalidad de su fundador aunque el staff estaba conformado por actores de diversas nacionalidades.

Por más que todavía era una compañía pequeña dentro de la industria, Chris sabía perfectamente cómo funcionaba todos y cada uno de los detalles y lo echó a andar. Había hecho precisas e interesantes inversiones en cuanto al equipamiento necesario y las diversas locaciones donde se llevarían a cabo las sesiones de fotografía y vídeo.

Chris se asoció con un afamado fotógrafo ruso llamado Victor Nikiforov, para quien él mismo realizó numerosas sesiones en sus años dedicados a la actuación. Claro que llegaron a compartir mucho más que solo los sets de fotografía, también tuvieron un apasionado romance a la par. Hasta que después de meses, las cosas acabaron por enfriarse y decidieron dejaron ese tipo de relación en buenos términos.

En medio de pláticas y cafés, ambos fusionaron múltiples ideas para los futuros proyectos y pusieron manos a la obra. Giacometti estaba cumpliendo su sueño de debutar como director de filmes para adultos y Nikiforov ya no solo se desempeñaba como fotógrafo sino también como productor.

Lo que hacía al éxito de _"SWISSEXY.com"_ era que estaba enfocado a satisfacer a todos los sectores entre sus usuarios y no solo al público gay, ya que los contenidos también estaban dirigidos al consumidor heterosexual. Era un estudio bastante versátil y brindaba calidad en cada una de sus exclusivas producciones.

Los clientes pagaban una interesante tarifa para acceder al contenido de la página según sus preferencias y se iban multiplicando a razón de mil nuevos miembros por semana. Claramente las cosas iban muy bien, lo que tenía a Chris muy contento y entusiasmado para continuar quitando nuevos materiales.

Esa mañana hacia el mediodía, Giacometti se encontraba observando la sesión de fotos de dos actores y dando unas directrices mientras el ruso capturaba minuciosamente con su cámara, los mejores ángulos posibles. Claro que la escena, a su vez, estaba siendo filmada pero lo importante en esa ocasión serían esas fotos.

No era tarea fácil tomar fotografías a los actores cuando estaban teniendo sexo de manera frenética. Victor quería que llevaran a cabo el acto haciendo de cuenta que nadie más estaba allí, para así obtener tomas más realistas y naturales.

Tras dar las instrucciones más convenientes, Chris se limitó a observar la actuación desde su sitio con una sonrisa cargada de satisfacción. Le encantaba cuando sus actores hacían exactamente lo que les pedía y obedecían sus instrucciones para realzar la dosis de sensualidad a las sesiones.

En tanto, Victor iba con su cámara de un lugar a otro alrededor de la efusiva pareja que follaba para su lente. No decía nada para no desconcentrarlos pero sonreía cada vez que sabía había conseguido una buena captura. Los sonoros gemidos de la tórrida pareja iban en aumento cada vez que las embestidas se tornaban más profundas y candentes. Ambos modelos estaban casi a punto de un extraordinario orgasmo y Victor mantenía la cámara enfocada en sus intimidades.

El actor kazajo se movía impetuoso mientras su miembro se clavaba profundamente en el interior de la pelirroja, a quien sostenía de las caderas con fuerza, al punto de que sus dedos quedaban marcados en la blanca piel de la fémina. Mila comenzaba a correrse de nuevo, ya era la quinta vez que lo hacía. Respiraba agitada mientras sus manos sujetaban la cabecera de la cama e intentaba resistir hasta el final sin desplomarse, Chris le había pedido que mantuviera esa posición hasta que Otabek eyaculara antes de concluir la escena.

Los grandes pechos de la hermosa actriz rusa se movían en un cadencioso vaivén con cada penetración. Victor pudo lograr unas tomas increíbles de esos firmes senos siendo manoseados por el moreno que la acompañaba en la escena. El fotógrafo sabía explotar muy bien uno de los mejores atributos de su bella compatriota.

Los actores gimieron casi al unísono cuando Otabek llegó al orgasmo y colmó el sexo de Mila con su semen hasta llenarla de él, generando una especie de presión que hizo que su pene dejar el interior ajeno.

—Mila, échate pero deja tus caderas levantadas -indicó Chris desde su lugar- Beka, vacíate sobre su trasero sin volver a penetrarla.

Los otros siguieron las indicaciones finales del director y así lo hicieron. Otabek procedió a masturbarse para liberar lo que quedaba en él y rápidamente las nalgas de la pelirroja se vieron manchada con blanquecinas gotas e hilos de semen.

Un verdadero reguero de sus esencias mezcladas recorrían los muslos de la rusa, fluidos que emanaban de su sexo y que se había encargado de capturar íntegramente. Cuando Giacometti dio la voz de corte, se puso de pie y los aplaudió, estaba demasiado conforme con el resultado obtenido.

Victor bajó su cámara a un lado y pausó la otra que estaba grabando para luego pasar un par de batas a los actores que apenas iban recuperando el aliento luego de la tremenda escena que acababan de protagonizar.

—¡Felicitaciones! Estuvieron geniales como siempre -expresó Victor-

—Gracias -respondió el kazajo- Salió mucho mejor de lo que planeamos.

—Es verdad, ha sido una de nuestras mejores escenas -añadió la pelirroja visiblemente feliz por el logro-

—Les avisaremos cuando tengamos listo el material para que lo puedan ver antes de subirlo a la página -comentó Chris- Ahora vayan a tomar un baño y pueden ir a casa si gustan.

—Bien -Otabek tomó la mano de su compañera y se dirigieron hacia la puerta-

—Por cierto, Mila -inquirió Giacometti- Antes de que te vayas, pasa por mi oficina un rato. Quiero conversar un momento contigo, será bastante breve.

—Como digas, Chris.

\---

Victor y Chris se marcharon a la oficina del suizo, donde estaban discutiendo sobre las cuantiosas actividades que tendrían esa semana. Mientras tanto, el albino comenzó a pasar las fotos y videos de la sesión de Mila y Otabek para iniciar el proceso de edición.

Alrededor de 30 minutos después, llamaron a la puerta y Giacometti autorizó el ingreso. Sabía que se trataba de la sexy pelirroja, quien para entonces ya estaba presta a marcharse luego de su jornada laboral.

—Ya estoy aquí -se anunció y caminó hasta el escritorio de su jefe, en tanto, Victor se puso de pie creyendo que se trataba de alguna cuestión privada-

—Los dejo para que conversen.

—No hay problema, Vitya. No hace falta que te vayas. Solo quería darle a nuestra actriz estrella un pequeño incentivo -el suizo sonrió de lado y quitó de uno de los cajones de su escritorio un cheque para entregárselo a la mujer-

—¡Oh! -exclamó ella toda sorprendida y tomó el papel-

—Eso no cuenta como parte de tu salario -agregó el director- Tómalo como un premio por tu excelente desempeño.

—Muchas gracias -la pelirroja sonrió ante la generosidad de su empleador, le había dado una suma bastante alta-

—Por cierto, Mila. Solo espero estés tomando tus píldoras adecuadamente.

—Claro que lo estoy haciendo -afirmó la pelirroja- ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado por eso, Chris? No es la primera vez que me lo recalcas.

—Solo por precaución.

Victor no alcanzaba a comprender a qué iba esa puntual observación.

—¿Crees que sería tan tonta como para embarazarme ahora que estoy en el mejor momento de mi carrera y ganando dinero como nunca? ¡No te preocupes que eso no pasará!

—Lo que pasa es que...-- -el suizo calló por unos segundos, no sabía cómo decirle lo que pensaba sin sonar demasiado vulgar en sus apreciaciones- Bueno, es que últimamente Otabek y tú están grabando todas las escenas sin usar condón y él siempre está terminándote adentro. Dicen que no hay métodos anticonceptivos 100% seguros y por la manera en que ese hombre se viene en ti pues...quien sabe. Las tomas que obtenemos son geniales pero no quiero arriesgar a mi estrella femenina.

—¿Qué sugieres entonces? ¿Quieres que hagamos las escenas con protección como antes? -preguntó la chica-

—Voy a discutirlo con Victor y te informaré. Ya puedes irte, hemos terminado por hoy -el suizo se puso de pie y dio un beso en la mejilla a la actriz-

—De acuerdo. Nos vemos entonces.

En cuanto Mila se marchó, Chris tomó una silla que tenía por ahí cerca se sentó justo al lado del ruso para inspeccionar su trabajo.

—¡Dios! Debo admitir lo de la sesión extra fue una muy buena idea -comentó Nikiforov- Será un complemento perfecto para el video principal.

—Lo sé. Ese video dejará a los clientes con ganas de más y pagarán lo que sea por ver ese material exclusivo -sonrió Giacometti-

El albino siguió pasando la secuencia de imágenes, dejando impresionado a su socio con ellas. En verdad había hecho un increíble trabajo.

—Les estás sacando todo el provecho posible a estos dos. ¿No crees que deberían tomarse un descanso? -preguntó Victor-

—No -respondió el otro- Si les doy vacaciones, igual van a seguir follando como locos en privado. Así que prefiero que lo hagan frente a tus cámaras.

—Eso quiere decir que...--

Chris asintió con la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisita pícara.

—Así es, Mila y Otabek están saliendo -comentó- ¿Por qué piensas que las escenas salen naturalmente y se sienten tan a gusto en el set de grabación? Nada más genial que follarte a tu pareja y que te paguen por eso, ¿no lo crees?

—No lo sé -sonrió Nikiforov y se cruzó de brazos- No soy actor y no creo que me sienta muy cómodo sabiendo que miles de personas me verían en una situación semejante.

—¡Victor, por favor! -el suizo exclamó con una total incredulidad- Para trabajar fotografiando y filmando a personas en situaciones sexuales explícitas, creo que tienes la mente un poco cerrada.

—No es eso. Solo que no me gustaría que otros me vieran así.

A Christophe le resultaba extraño que el otro pensara de esa forma.

—Es contradictorio. No...más bien, es irónico. Ves a muchas personas teniendo sexo frente a ti pero no quieres que te vean.

—Repito, no soy actor y no me vas a convencer de lo contrario. ¿No será que a ti te están dando ganas de volver a la actuación, Chris? -sugirió-

—Tal vez si hiciera una escena contigo -sonrió de lado- ¿Dónde te gustaría? ¿En un auto? No...eso es bastante incómodo -se respondió a sí mismo- ¿En la cama? Mmm, no, muy convencional -permaneció pensativo unos segundos- ¡Ya lo tengo! Una escena en la ducha sería perfecta, nunca pasa de moda y además es muy sensual.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Es una locación ideal y se pueden hacer unas excelentes tomas desde casi todos los ángulos.

—¿Entonces, aceptas? -Chris acercó su rostro al ajeno de manera insinuante-

—Jajajajaja...no -el albino respondió tajante y lo apartó al ver sus intenciones, no podía negar que Chris le seguía pareciendo muy atractivo pero tampoco era como si quisiera acostarse con él, ya que sabía que si accedía, el otro intentaría convencerlo de filmar alguna escena- Si tanto quieres actuar, elige a uno de los chicos y yo me encargo de lo demás.

—¡Qué decepción, Vitya! Yo quería reestrenarme como actor pero solo si era contigo.

—Eso no será posible, Chris. Yo no actúo pero si quieres una escena en la ducha, puedo usar a Jean e Isabella que tienen sesiones pendientes.

—¡No! Basta de heterosexualidad por estos días. Estamos descuidando a nuestro otro público.

—¿Qué tal entonces a Sara y Mila? -sugirió el fotógrafo-

—Estamos sobreexplotando a Mila -contestó Giacometti- Ha hecho media docena de videos últimamente.

—Sí, pero todos han sido con Otabek -rodó los ojos- Creo que deberías llamar a un casting de chicas. ¿Entonces qué te parece con Emil y Michele?

—¡Perfecto! -el suizo sonrió en señal de aprobación- ¡Qué sea con ellos! Les hablaré para que vengan a grabar esta misma semana.

—Excelente. Entonces terminaré de editar estas fotos y me pondré a preparar el siguiente escenario.

Finalmente llegaron a un acuerdo y la próxima producción se trataría de una escena en la ducha con un par de sensuales modelos masculinos. Victor comenzaba a pensar cómo irían ubicadas las cámaras de video para capturar las tomas desde todas partes.

—Por cierto, Vitya -añadió Chris- Mañana por la mañana vendrán los tres chicos que seleccioné para las sesiones promocionales. Quiero a un nuevo twink en el staff de manera temporal.

—¿Quieres que fotografíe a los tres a la vez?

—No creo que puedas con tres al mismo tiempo -dijo Chris lleno de doble de sentido-

—Puedo con eso y más -aseguró el fotógrafo, siguiéndole la corriente-

—No lo dudo. Victor. Bueno, ya en serio, mejor los ves de a uno y ellos también se sienten menos tensos. Son nuevos en estas cuestiones, ya sabes cómo son los que no tienen experiencia pero están ávidos por sobresalir.

—¿No vendrás mañana? -preguntó Nikiforov-

—Vendré por la tarde. Debo llevar a mi novio al aeropuerto, le surgió un viaje de negocios y quiero ir a despedirlo.

—De acuerdo, será como digas -asintió el albino- Déjalo todo en mis manos, yo me encargaré de las sesiones de los chicos que convocaste. Prometo quedarán espectaculares.

—No es necesario que te esfuerces tanto. Solo quiero unas tomas simples y un pequeño vídeo para evaluarles el desempeño ante las cámaras. Si me convence alguno, lo llamaré de nuevo para una sesión completa.

—Bien.

\---

Al otro día, Victor llegó temprano al estudio para comenzar a preparar y montar la locación donde tocaría rodar el siguiente vídeo que Chris deseaba para sus actores. El albino se encargó de colocar una decena de pequeñas cámaras en distintos y estratégicos sectores en el amplio baño que utilizarían para las escenas bajo la ducha.

Empezó a probarlas una por una, de modo a tener todo listo para cuando Christophe se presentara en el lugar. Tras dos horas de arduo trabajo, el ruso quedó conforme con la distribución que había hecho. Ahora ya solo le faltaba un modelo para verificar que todo estuviera perfecto.

Cuando terminó con las cámaras, se encargó también de ajustar toda la lumínica del lugar. El baño era amplio y sumamente lujoso, resaltaba el mármol con diseños de entramados grises y blancos y la ducha se hallaba en una esquina rodeada de una mampara de cristal transparente.

Victor estaba seguro que lograrían una sesión cargada de sensualidad y erotismo. Ya hasta podía imaginarse a los actores en acción mientras el agua de la regadera les caía y recorría sus exquisitos cuerpos.

—¡Será genial! -exclamó Nikiforov y sonrió al ver ya montada la escenografía en cuestión- Chris se pondrá muy contento.

Luego de eso, se dirigió a proseguir con su trabajo de edición de imágenes. Ya solo le faltaban unas pocas fotografías de la sesión del día anterior y estaría todo estaría listo para que llegara a los clientes de la página.

Alrededor de las 10 de la mañana y exactamente como Christophe se lo había anticipado, llegaron al estudio los tres chicos que fueron seleccionados para la prueba de cámara. Victor pidió a una asistente, a través de la línea interna, que recibiera a los candidatos y que los derivara al área de maquillaje para que se pudieran preparar.

—Conforme estén listos, puedes ir mandándolos de a uno junto a mí. Haremos las sesiones en la habitación número 3 -pidió a la asistente y colgó-

Como se trataría de una cuestión bastante sencilla, en menos de 15 minutos, el primer candidato se encontraba listo y fue enviado a la habitación que el fotógrafo indicó, llevaba puesta una bata negra y debajo de la misma vestía únicamente su ropa interior.

Era un bonito chico de 18 años aunque aparentaba menos edad, tanto que cuando Victor abrió la puerta, quedó un poco receloso al verlo pero lo invitó a pasar de todas maneras. Se trataba de un adorable jovencito con pecas en el rostro, era delgado, de baja estatura y cabello castaño claro.

Victor pudo notar cuan nervioso estaba su ocasional modelo con todo eso pero necesitaba comprobar que estaba dentro de los límites legales para poder fotografiarle desnudo y en poses sugerentes.

—¿En verdad tienes la edad mínima requerida? -preguntó el hombre-

—S-sí, señor -respondió el muchacho sintiéndose bastante intimidado al ver la espaciosa cama junto con el equipo de fotografía alrededor de la misma- La secretaria recepcionó y corroboró todos mis datos.

—Bien, siendo así, creo que podemos empezar -le sonrió- ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Guang -dijo el otro- Guang Hong.

—Encantado en conocerte. Soy Victor -el mayor le sonrió, intentando infundirle confianza- Ahora quiero que te relajes, te noto muy tenso y eso no contribuye al éxito de nuestra sesión. Dime, ¿es tu primera vez?

El chico se sonrojó por completo al escuchar esa pregunta y al ver esa expresión tan sugerente en el rostro del fotógrafo. No pudo evitar tomárselo en doble sentido, tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza.

Usualmente a Victor le generaba cierto tedio trabajar con principiantes pero pensaba que podía lograr cosas interesantes con este chico oriental siempre y cuando el otro tuviera un poco más de soltura.

—De acuerdo, puedes darme la bata. Comenzaremos con poses sencillas y luego iremos por el plato fuerte que es el video. Ya Chris te explicó lo que debes hacer, ¿no?

—Sí, un vídeo masturbándome -respondió al tiempo que su sonrojo fue en aumento-

—Excelente. ¿Has traído algo para complementar tu performance?

—¿Algo cómo qué?

—No lo sé. Aquí también apelamos a la creatividad de los modelos, pudiste haber traído ropa interior erótica o quizás algún juguete sexual -sonrió de lado-

—En realidad no traje nada de eso -contestó el joven mientras se quitaba la bata con muchas dudas, no encontraba un modo de hacer sus nervios se disiparan pues la presencia y las palabras de Nikiforov eran demasiado intensas para él-

Antes de que dejara caer su bata al piso, el chico volvió a ponérsela dejando desconcertado al fotógrafo que ya había tomado su sitio para iniciar con las tomas.

—Disculpe...pero creo que no estoy preparado para algo como esto -confesó finalmente el arrepentido muchacho-

—También lo creo -refutó el albino- Tienes un rostro atractivo y adorable, deberías probar suerte como modelo publicitario antes que incursionar en la pornografía. Claro que serías un twink muy cotizado por tu porte aniñado pero dudo que esto sea para ti, Guang.

—Tomaré en cuenta su recomendación. Lamento haberle hecho perder el tiempo. Gracias de todos modos.

—Gracias a ti por venir.

Cuando el chico se retiró de la habitación y cerró la puerta, Victor suspiró con pesadez. En verdad era un chico bonito pero sabía que no iba a poder lidiar con su inseguridad y su timidez, ya estaba acostumbrado a trabajar con personas más sueltas y osadas.

Rato después llegó el segundo candidato. Esta vez se trataba de un chico de 20 años, moreno, de cabellos negros, delgado aunque con cierta musculatura marcada que tenía una actitud más alegre y emanaba una mayor seguridad.

—Me llamo Phichit -se presentó por iniciativa propia- Es un gusto conocerlo.

—Igualmente. Mi nombre es Victor y soy el encargado de retratarte, así que quiero que me des lo mejor que tengas y que me sorprendas -guiñó un ojo- Ya sabes que hacer, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto -el muchacho se despojó de su bata sin ningún inconveniente y el mayor la tomó para dejarla a un lado-

—¡Wow! Al parecer no es la primera vez que haces esto -adujo el albino al ver que el otro no se cohibía para nada y se metía a la cama para aguardar las direcciones del profesional-

—Ya tengo experiencia previa aunque todavía no me dan la oportunidad que espero.

—Entiendo. Bien...ahora quiero que poses para mí, libre y naturalmente, dejando fluir poco a poco el erotismo que hay que en ti. En otras palabras, quiero que te imagines teniendo unos juegos preliminares al sexo -pidió Victor con un tono sugerente y tentador- Tu amante insaciable será la lente de mi cámara, es a quien debes seducir y complacer.

Victor estaba consciente de su atractivo en general. También sabía que una parte de su trabajo era estimular con palabras los sentidos de sus modelos y no dudaba en utilizar su sensual voz para incitarlos hasta conseguir los resultados que buscaba. En esta ocasión, su táctica estaba funcionando como la mayoría de la veces.

\---

La sesión de ese joven llamado Phichit duró alrededor de una hora. Victor quedó bastante conforme con lo que obtuvo, pudo hacer buenas tomas pero por alguna razón sentía que al modelo le faltó algo. Alguna cosa más para que se lo pudiera considerar apto y formar parte del staff. Si bien su desempeño fue bueno, el albino no estaba completamente satisfecho, pensaba que quizás le faltaba pulirse un poco aunque tenía potencial pero era Chris quien tenía la última palabra.

Phichit se retiró muy contento de esa habitación, con esperanzas de que lo llamarían para una siguiente sesión y probablemente para hacer pruebas con otros actores. Mientras el moreno caminaba por el pasillo de regreso al lugar donde estaban los vestidores, se cruzó con el último candidato que se encontraba molesto e impaciente por todo el tiempo que llevaba esperando.

Cuando vio la expresión alegre y sonriente en el rostro de Phichit, se molestó muchísimo más. A juzgar por su apariencia, cualquiera asumiría que le habían dicho que el puesto era suyo.

—¡Vaya! Hasta que por fin saliste. ¿Por qué demoraste tanto? -cuestionó el otro chico-

—Es que el fotógrafo me hizo más tomas de las que inicialmente estaban planeadas -respondió Phichit-

—¿Fue eso en verdad o es que te follaste al fotógrafo?

—Es un tipo muy atractivo y seductor pero no llegué a tanto.

—Si es tan guapo como dices y hace falta que me lo folle para quedarme con el puesto, soy capaz de hacerlo.

Phichit se echó a reír ante la ocurrencia del otro modelo, que era su conocido ya que iban a la misma universidad.

—¿Quieres que te espere, Yuri?

—No, no es necesario -contestó- Ya puedes irte, de aquí debo ir a otra parte.

—De acuerdo. Suerte con tu sesión.

Sin dudas, el último candidato era el más bello entre los que asistieron ese día. Tenía 18 años recién cumplidos, poseedor figura delgada y bien proporcionada, traía suelta su rubia cabellera que le llegaba hasta por debajo de sus hombros y sus fieros ojos esmeralda lo convertían en un espécimen hermoso y tentador.

Nikiforov supo que había encontrado a su nueva musa en cuanto lo vio entrar por la puerta. Ingresando al recinto de manera casi desafiante y hasta avasalladora, sintiéndose amo y dueño del lugar y dispuesto a ocupar la vacante dentro del staff.

Al igual que Phichit, este joven había hecho previamente varias sesiones de fotos aunque no llegó a desnudarse por completo. Sin embargo, estaba más que dispuesto a hacerlo con tal de cumplir su deseo de convertirse en un modelo reconocido.

Si bien poseía un innegable atractivo y una belleza andrógina que impresionaba, le faltaba la estatura que las grandes agencias de moda requerían a sus modelos. Más de una vez le dijeron que no tendría futuro en el modelaje debido a esa cuestión pero él era obstinado y se propuso llegar a su objetivo.

—Hola -Victor lo saludó con una amable sonrisa- Por favor, pasa y ponte cómodo...-- -prosiguió el fotógrafo haciendo una pausa esperando que el otro le revelara su nombre-

—Yuri -respondió con firmeza sin poder evitar fijarse en el gran atractivo del hombre que tenía frente a él, pensar que quedaría desnudo ante esos bellos ojos celestes dentro de unos escasos minutos, lo llenaba de una extraña emoción-

—Es un placer tenerte aquí, Yuri -contestó el otro- Soy Victor y espero te pongas a mi entera disposición.

—Ya veo, te gusta de perrito -refutó en plan de broma sin imaginar que estaba tentando a su suerte-

—¿Eh? -el mayor quedó algo confundido pero se dio cuenta que el chico lo hacía a propósito- Sí...bueno, en realidad me gusta en casi todas las posiciones -le siguió la corriente- Pero dime, ¿por qué quieres convertirte en actor porno?

—Mmm...porque estoy muy caliente, porque quiero follar con hombres guapos y además porque quiero me paguen por hacerlo.

Los ojos del albino casi se desorbitaron ante la tan poco sutil y desvergonzada respuesta ajena pero luego notó la sonrisa del rubio y pareció tranquilizarse. Al chico le gustaba hacer bromas subidas de tono y pensó que podría jugar un poco con él.

—En realidad quería ser modelo publicitario o de pasarelas -explicó- Pero en algunas agencias me dijeron que no soy lo suficientemente alto y otras cuestionaron que no tengo una apariencia muy varonil que digamos. Así que decidí probar en este otro tipo de "modelaje" donde también hay buen dinero aunque demasiada competencia al parecer.

—¿Entonces ves todo esto como un medio fácil para ganar dinero?

—¿¡Fácil dices!? -el chico lo observó un tanto indignado- Dudo que sea fácil dejarse follar por sujetos que uno ni conoce y que incluso a veces resulten desagradables pero prefiero verlo como un trabajo que me redituará buenos ingresos y además me ayudará a solventar mi carrera universitaria.

—Entiendo. Tienes carácter pero sinceramente no te veo haciendo algo como esto -inquirió el albino- No me mal entiendas, eres un chico bellísimo al que me encantaría fotografiar -"y follar" pensó, sin dudas- pero creo que alguien como tú no debería ingresar en esta industria.

—¿Así que además de fotógrafo también eres psicólogo? -cuestionó- Que yo sepa, tú no eres el dueño aquí sino Christophe y es él quien decide si contrata o no a quienes pasan por estas pruebas.

—Es verdad.

—Entonces no opines sobre mí ni lo que debo hacer. Vine a realizar una sesión de fotografías y a grabar un video erótico, ¿de acuerdo? No pienso irme hasta que lo haya hecho todo.

—Está bien, Yuri. No soy quién para cuestionar tus decisiones -el mayor frunció los labios de manera inconsciente a consecuencia de las palabras del otro, tomó su cámara y comenzó a hacer unos ajustes- Puedes quitarte la...--

Cuando volvió la mirada hacia el chico, éste ya se había despojado de la bata en cuestión y se la pasó enseñándole al fotógrafo una sonrisa desafiante y una mirada cargada de seducción. Victor tragó saliva mientras sus ojos se perdían indiscretamente en el esbelto cuerpo ajeno que se veía tan frágil y pequeño frente a él.

Yuri traía un ajustado bóxer negro que contrastaba con su piel blanca y a la vez, marcaba notablemente su sexo y su respingado trasero. Estaba seguro de sí mismo y sabía que daría una excelente sesión a ese bello albino que le atraía muchísimo.

—Recuéstate sobre tu espalda en medio de la cama con las piernas ligeramente separadas, finge dormir -indicó el fotógrafo- Convénceme que lo estás haciendo en verdad y que te encuentras en un estado tan vulnerable donde yo pudiera atacarte y someterte a mis sucias perversiones.

—¿No harás eso o sí? -el rubio lo miró con disgusto-

—Solo en la teoría -sonrió Nikiforov- Necesito que te relajes y te entregues por completo a mis deseos. ¿Eres virgen, Yuri?

—¡No pienso responder a eso! -el chico se ruborizó bastante-

—No importa, lo descubriré de todas maneras pero seas virgen o no, si quieres concluir esta sesión con éxito tienes que ayudarme haciendo exactamente lo que te diga. Quiero seducirte y que me seduzcas, hacerte el amor con mi voz y con mi cámara.

—¿Así que quieres usar tu cámara conmigo como si fuera un dildo? -bromeó el menor-

—¡Qué manía tienes de arruinar el momento con ese tipo de comentarios! -el mayor suspiró con fastidio- Pero ya que lo mencionaste, al parecer te gustaría ser follado salvajemente. Al diablo con la seducción, contigo debo ser rudo y no tener miramientos, ¿verdad? Voy a hablarte sucio hasta hacer que te vengas mientras te digo puras vulgaridades y perversiones.

—Realmente no sé cuál de las opciones que ofreces me gustaría más. ¿Qué tal si probamos de ambas maneras?

—Sería interesante -afirmó el albino- Nunca lo he intentado pero claro que podríamos probarlo.

Entonces Yuri hizo lo que el hombre le indicó anteriormente, se posicionó boca arriba en medio de la cama y separó un poco sus piernas, cerró los ojos y se hizo el dormido. Victor lo observó por unos instantes y al ver que no se movía, comenzó a fotografiarlo desde diversos ángulos.

—¡Excelente, Yuri! Ahora entreabre los labios y coloca una de tus manos al costado de tu cabeza -murmuró el fotógrafo y su modelo cumplía a cabalidad las instrucciones mientras escuchaba el sonido de la cámara que capturaba sus bonitas imágenes-

Victor podía inferir que haría un trabajo estupendo con ese chico, apenas había empezado a retratarlo y se sentía impaciente por avanzar y verlo posando de manera cada vez más sugerente.

—Ahora colócate boca abajo y abraza la almohada, haz de cuenta que sigues durmiendo profundamente -indicaba- Junta las piernas y eleva un poco las caderas -el rubio hacía todo conforme el otro le decía- Muy bien. Ahora piensa que estás teniendo un sueño erótico que te excita muy rápido.

Yuri seguía todo conforme el fotógrafo se lo pedía. Por alguna extraña razón, a Victor le estaba gustando más de lo que usualmente se permitía cuando retrataba a sus modelos. No quería perder la calma pero sus ojos quedaban prendados al trasero del chico y se sentía tentado a tocarlo.

—¿Te importa si te posiciono yo mismo? -preguntó al verse superado por tanta tensión sexual, necesitaba al menos un poco de contacto físico con él para calmarse-

—Para nada -Yuri dio su plena autorización para que el otro le pusiera las manos encima, de hecho, era algo que estaba buscando pero no encontraba excusas-

Victor separó las piernas del rubio que yacía aún boca abajo en la cama. En cuanto el chico sintió el contacto de las manos del fotógrafo, se le erizó la piel y tembló un poco.

—¿Nervioso, Yuri? -preguntó Nikiforov con voz sugerente al notar el estado ajeno-

—No...es solo que tus manos están frías -intentó justificarse sintiéndose algo avergonzado-

—Y tu piel está muy caliente -observó el mayor sin quitar su mano que descansaba sobre la pantorrilla derecha del chico, conteniendo sus ganas de acariciarle toda la pierna-

Yuri se ruborizó. En realidad no solo su piel estaba con la temperatura elevada sino todo él y de seguir así, escuchando las sugerentes cosas que le decía ese sujeto tan guapo, acabaría excitándose en verdad y no sería una simple actuación.

—Ahora eleva más tus caderas, apóyate sobre tus rodillas y mantén el pecho contra la cama. Haz de cuenta que sigues dormido y soñando que unas fuertes manos recorren tu piel.

El rubio intentaba mantener su mente enfocada en el papel que le pedía interpretar, era una cuestión básica para su trabajo como actor pero se le estaba dificultando más de lo que imaginaba. En tanto, Nikiforov continuaba sacando capturas desde varias partes mientras se decía a sí mismo que debía mantener su postura profesional.

—¡Dios, qué buenas tomas! -exclamó el albino, satisfecho con lo que estaba logrando- Quédate en esa posición y baja el bóxer hasta tus muslos, quiero solo tu trasero al descubierto.

—¿¡Uh!? -el chico abrió los ojos al escuchar ese siguiente mandato, claramente más atrevido-

—Cierra los ojos, recuerda que estás durmiendo -pidió el albino, notando la sorpresa y el rubor en las mejillas ajenas-

—Lo siento -murmuró el rubio y no dudó en continuar, bajó con lentitud su ropa interior hasta dejarla justo en la unión de sus piernas y sus nalgas; era perfectamente consciente de que estaba expuesto de una manera bastante osada ante el hombre y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto-

—Abre más las piernas y separa sus nalgas con ambas manos -pidió Victor con una voz tan sensual que lo empezaba a inquietar y excitar en verdad, sentía que si le hablaba así no iba a poder negarse a nada-

Yuri dudó un poco, le producía un poco de incertidumbre y temor ser visto de esa manera tan íntima pero de inmediato pensó que Victor estaba más que acostumbrado a esas cuestiones.

—¿Qué pasa, Yuri? ¿Seguimos?

—Sí -respondió con nerviosismo pero acabó obedeciendo, exhibiendo un pequeño orificio rosa que dejó a Victor al borde de la locura, comenzaba a traspirar y sentía que las manos le temblaban mientras tomaba las fotos-

—¡Qué hermosura! Si no eres virgen, podría apostar que no lo has usado mucho -comentó el mayor, conteniendo las ganas de introducir sus dedos en el cuerpo ajeno-

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, Vitya? -preguntó el otro con ganas de provocarlo llamándolo de ese modo-

—Sí, aunque más me gustaría probarlo.

—¿Cómo?

—De todas las maneras posibles -respondió ambiguamente, sabía que el chico estaba ansioso por hacerlo detallar sus intenciones-

—Cuéntame, me gusta escucharte.

—Shhh...sigue "durmiendo" -Victor prosiguió con las fotos y se le ocurrió una idea aunque debía poner al otro sobre aviso- Quiero unas imágenes que den la impresión natural de que te están preparando para dilatarte. El lubricante no dará el efecto que quiero así...¿te molestaría si uso mi saliva?

—Claro que no. Hazlo pero por favor, date prisa que siento se me van a adormecer las piernas enseguida -era verdad, ya llevaba varios minutos así sin poder moverse-

—Sí, con esto terminamos la primera parte.

Enseguida el rubio sintió una cálida sensación líquida deslizándose entre sus nalgas y mojando su entrada que parecía contraerse con tan excitante estímulo, tanto así que su sexo comenzaba a doler un poco. Pudo escuchar alrededor de veinte disparos de la cámara ajena.

—Listo. Puedes descansar un momento -dijo Nikiforov y se alejó de allí mientras revisaba las tomas-

Yuri se compuso y volteó en la cama, quedando boca arriba y sintiéndose un tanto molesto al ver que el hombre dejó de prestarle atención por estar verificando las fotografías. El chico deseaba tener los ojos del mayor puestos en él solamente, hasta que vio que el fotógrafo cambió de cámara y volvió la vista hacia él, dedicándole una sonrisa que no supo descifrar.

—¿Seguimos? -preguntó el albino-

—Claro -respondió y lo vio encaminarse hacia él mientras probaba las cámara, manipulando el ajuste de la lente-

—Puedes sacártelo -refirió el mayor señalando el bóxer ajeno y Yuri no lo dudó aunque sabía que su miembro estaba algo erecto-

Victor se sorprendió cuando encontró con un panorama interesante en cuanto el tamaño ajeno, tuvo la impresión de que sería más pequeño, sin embargo la longitud era mayor de lo que esperaba. Yuri se sintió orgulloso al notar que lo había impactado de cierto modo y ya no le importó que el otro viera su leve erección.

—¿Esto también te gusta? -preguntó al ver cómo la mirada celeste recorría su intimidad-

—Definitivamente sí -contestó el mayor- Me dan ganas de tomarlo entero en mi boca y atragantarme con él, succionarlo hasta dejarte seco. Aunque también me gustaría saber cómo se sentiría tenerlo adentro, de seguro sería maravilloso.

—¡¡¡No puedo creer que seas pasivo!!! -exclamó el menor, algo decepcionado-

El hombre quiso carcajearse nada más de escucharlo tan alarmado.

—Versátil, más bien -aclaró- No me gustan las limitaciones de ninguna forma.

—Tienes razón, así es más interesante.

—Bien, ahora quiero te masturbes para mí hasta que obtengas una erección óptima y estés a punto de eyacular pero eso sí, no debes correrte. Necesito fotografiar el proceso lo más minuciosamente posible, por eso quiero que lo hagas con suavidad y delicadeza. ¿Podrás?

—¿Por qué lo dudas? -cuestionó Yuri al ver que el otro se ponía en plan dubitativo-

—Porque tienes toda la pinta de que cuando te atacan las ganas, te masturbas jaloneándote el pene y ya. No es eso lo que busco.

—¡Tch, idiota! -murmuró el rubio completamente sonrojado al verse descubierto aunque no lo quisiera admitir, le generaba cierta rabia ver que era muy predecible para el adulto-

—¿Tengo razón, cierto?

—Entonces dime cómo debo hacerlo -refutó el chico algo molesto-

—Para hacerlo de manera satisfactoria, no solo debes concentrarte en tu pene. De hecho, es la última parte que debes estimular. Masturbarse es como hacer el amor con uno mismo por lo que no debería ser tomado a la ligera, si sabes darte placer y satisfacerte plenamente a ti mismo, sabrás hacerlo con los demás.

—¡Vaya! Nunca lo pensé de esa manera.

—Bien, primero que nada recuerda que tus manos son tus mejores amantes. Úsalas para acariciar tu propio cuerpo, enfatizando tus zonas erógenas, tentándote a ti mismo a tocar esas partes que más deseas pero resiste y prolonga el contacto tanto como puedas -sonrió- Hazlo, quiero ver tus manos en acción.

Yuri siguió al pie de la letra las indicaciones de Victor. Recostado en la cama posó sus manos en su torso y aunque ahora todo se había tornado más atrevido, se repetía a sí mismo que no debía echarse para atrás ni cohibirse, al final de cuentas era una producción profesional.

—Cierra los ojos y arquea un poco la espalda -pidió el fotógrafo obteniendo exactamente lo eso- Ahora desliza una de tus manos lentamente hacia tu pelvis y usa la otra para estimular tus pezones.

Los sonidos y flashes de la cámara de Nikiforov no cesaban mientras él mismo iba de nuevo de un lado a otro de la cama, capturando cada ángulo y cada expresión de su precioso modelo, quien a su vez estaba excitadísimo escuchando y cumpliendo las peticiones del hombre.

—¿Así? -musitó el rubio mientras sentía que su pene despertaba más y más a consecuencia de sus propias caricias, quería tocárselo y masturbarse como siempre pero a la vez estaba deseoso de que Victor se lo indicara con esa voz que parecía le provocaría también un orgasmo auditivo-

—Excelente -sonrió el mayor- Veo que estás ansioso, quiero que sigas pero sin prisas, ¿de acuerdo? Tócate para mí, déjame captar el impecable trabajo de tus manos sobre tu sexo, que sea algo lento y delicado. Quiero que mantengas esa erección el mayor tiempo posible...o al menos, hasta que me den ganas de bajártela con mi boca.

—¡Mierda! -abrió los ojos y se acomodó mejor- ¿Cómo esperas que no me venga rápido si me hablas así?

—En esta industria no nos sirve un actor con eyaculación precoz, ¿lo sabes, no? Quiero comprobar tu resistencia y tu duración, así que continúa -guiñándole un ojo, Victor se posicionó tomando su cámara nuevamente para reiniciar las tomas-

El joven iba a proceder con lo que le fue solicitado pero de pronto, Nikiforov bajó la cámara y permaneció pensativo, viéndolo por unos segundos.

—¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Plisetsky algo confundido-

—Quiero que cambiemos de locación -replicó el otro-

—¿Qué?

—Sígueme.

El hombre se dirigió hacia una puerta y la abrió para luego ingresar allí. Yuri totalmente desnudo fue tras él y también se metió al lugar que resultó ser un enorme, lujoso y pulcro baño.

—¿Y bien? -preguntó el rubio, seguía totalmente erecto y con unas tremendas ganas de tocarse-

—Sigue con lo que estábamos pero ahora quiero que lo hagas bajo la ducha y con el agua cayendo sobre ti. Si me gusta como queda, tendrás que repetirlo en un vídeo.

Yuri asintió y aceptó el desafío sin dudarlo.

_...continuará..._


	2. Casting fuera de control

Había perdido el pudor por completo de un instante a otro, lo que significaba un gran punto a su favor. Era la primera vez que Yuri Plisetsky hacía una sesión de semejante magnitud y sin embargo, ya parecía totalmente afianzado. Incluso a él mismo le sorprendía el hecho de sentirse y mostrarse de repente tan desinhibido, mucho más que cuando estuvo siendo fotografiado en la cama minutos antes. El rubio no solo entendió a la perfección las indicaciones dadas por el atractivo hombre encargado del casting, también estaba disfrutando de todo aquello.

Victor le transmitía una absoluta confianza, lo que a Yuri hacía sentir muy cómodo y seguro posar sugestiva y sensualmente ante la cámara. ¿Pero quién pretendía engañar ese chico travieso? En realidad todo lo estaba haciendo con el afán de provocar a quien lo retrataba y se mostraba impresionado con lo que estaban logrando.

Sin dudas, ese trabajo en equipo se iba tornando cada vez mejor y más interesante, estaban inmersos en una suerte de juego de seducción. Era la exacta conexión que Nikiforov adoraba lograr con sus modelos para lograr óptimos resultados. Sin embargo, el hombre se dio cuenta que en esa ocasión algo estaba yendo más allá de su dominio y eso lo ponía un poco nervioso. Trataba de concentrarse para no perder esa postura profesional que lo caracterizaba pero se le estaba dificultando demasiado. No era para menos teniendo frente a sus ojos a semejante belleza juvenil, masturbándose bajo la regadera a escasos centímetros de distancia de él.

Yuri no podía evitar gemir un poco mientras masajeaba su miembro con su mano derecha y con la izquierda se apoyaba contra la mampara de cristal, siguiendo siempre las orientaciones del fotógrafo. Escucharlo hablar con un tono tan sexy y cautivador era demasiado para el chico, era como si en verdad le estuviera haciendo el amor con su voz y su cámara, tal y como se le dijo al principio.

—Vamos, Yuri. Ahora córrete para mí -pidió Victor con esa voz que al otro lograba estremecer, relatándole sus fantasías para estimularle los oídos - ¡Hazlo ya, gatito! Dámelo todo, lo quiero en mi rostro, o mejor en mi boca para saborearlo.

—Mierda.... -susurró Plisetsky para luego dejar salir un gruñido que llevaba tiempo reprimiendo- ¡¡¡Aaaahhhh!!! -la reacción fue casi instantánea, era como si la voz de Victor ejerciera el completo dominio sobre sus acciones, y entonces eyaculó dejando el blanquecino rastro de su semen en el cristal, que enseguida comenzó a deslizarse junto con las gotas de agua-

Victor tragó saliva y continuó fotografiando a su bello modelo, sus gestos y sus expresiones faciales post-orgasmo eran espectaculares y dignas de ser eternizadas en sus retratos. Todo estaba saliendo perfecto hasta que consideró que ya fueron suficientes tomas. Sonrió contento. En verdad nunca una sesión con un principiante le resultó tan satisfactoria como esa.

—Bien hecho, Yuri -lo elogió- Ahora cierra la llave un momento.

Así lo hizo el rubio y sacudió su cabello moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, pensó que habían terminado y quiso alcanzar una toalla para poder salir de la ducha pero el mayor le obstruyó el paso de inmediato y sus cuerpos quedaron casi pegados.

—Pareces un gatito mojado -bromeó el hombre al tiempo que enseñaba una sonrisa ladina, lo que produjo un inmediato sonrojo al chico y terminó bajando la mirada- ¿A dónde crees que vas? No hemos terminado con esto.

—¿Eh? Bueno, pensé que...--

—¿Entonces eso es todo lo que tienes para mí, Yuri?

Ese había sido un certero golpe bajo para el orgullo del rubio y bufó molesto. Con toda su rabia a cuestas levantó una fiera mirada de manera desafiante hacia el soberbio fotógrafo que seguía con el mismo semblante burlón. No podía creer que estuviera menospreciando todo el trabajo que hizo hasta ese momento.

—¿No fue suficiente para ti haberte provocado semejante erección? -espetó Plisetsky devolviéndole la sonrisa y absteniéndose de contestarle con insultos, no quería quedar como un chiquillo berrinchudo, más bien deseaba mostrarle a ese sujeto que podía ser tan o más cínico que él-

La cercanía entre sus cuerpos parecía tornarse algo peligrosa, ambos estaban prácticamente con sus torsos unidos. En tanto, del húmedo cabello de Yuri seguían cayendo gotas de agua una tras otra pero a Victor no pareció molestarle el hecho de que le estuviera mojando la camisa.

—Nunca es suficiente para mí -replicó Nikiforov- Sobre todo cuando sé que mis modelos pueden darme mucho más.

—Tu bragueta está por explotar -el chico notó ese detalle, pudiendo sentir el roce de la erección ajena contra su sexo expuesto- Te pusiste duro así de duro solo viéndome.

—Eso quiere decir que eres bastante bueno.

—¿Vas a querer que te ayude con eso? -preguntó el muchacho esperando descolocar al mayor y dejarlo confundido-

—¿Qué? No soy yo el que está audicionando para convertirse en actor porno.

—Pues no me molestaría grabar unas escenas contigo -Plisetsky hablaba muy en serio esta vez-

—¡Qué curioso! Eres el segundo que me dice lo mismo en estos días -el albino rememoró lo que Christophe le había dicho y por supuesto, ni siquiera lo puso a consideración- No me veo como actor, no es lo mío.

—¿Ya lo has intentado antes?

—No y tampoco es como si me interesara -contestó el mayor- Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta de hace rato, la erección se debe a que me excita mi trabajo.

—Sí, claro.

Yuri entrecerró los ojos todo incrédulo, seguía con la espina atravesada, ese hombre hirió su orgullo y necesitaba tomarse una revancha antes de que audición diera por concluida. Ya no había tiempo que perder y se le había ocurrido que de salirle mal, arruinaría aquella gran oportunidad de convertirse en la nueva estrella de esa web pornográfica.

—Bien, tú dirás qué sigue.

—Lo mismo de hace un rato pero ahora en video -respondió el albino y activó las cámaras que antes había colocado en toda la locación-

—¡Pero si todavía no estoy listo! -inquirió Yuri- Acabo de venirme, necesito un poco más de tiempo para...--

—¿Y es así como quieres ser actor, Yuri? Ya deberías saber cómo funciona esto, tendrás que entrenar a tu cuerpo porque cuando el director te diga que debes correrte, tendrás que hacerlo aún si no estás listo. Igual que cuando el director te diga que te empalmes de nuevo, así hayan pasado un par de minutos, lo tienes que hacer. No se tomarán en cuanta tus tiempos de recuperación sino tu capacidad y tu rendimiento sexual frente a las cámaras -explicó Nikiforov- Cuando estés grabando una película, no vas a tener al director diciéndote cosas sucias todo el tiempo para estimularte.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Solo debo masturbarme de nuevo mientras tú me miras desde la puerta?

—Haz de cuenta que no estoy aquí si es más cómodo para ti de esa manera.

—¡Cómo si fuera tan sencillo! -se quejó el más joven- Tus ojos son demasiado intensos.

—Si no puedes, entonces damos la sesión por terminada -el mayor se cruzó de brazo y se recargó en la entrada de la mampara- Solo te recuerdo que durante una filmación tendrás detrás de cámaras como a una decena de personas viéndote follar y deberás imaginar que no hay nadie para poder mantenerte concentrado hasta el final.

Yuri suspiró fastidiado y a regañadientes abrió la llave de la regadera nuevamente, dando por un momento la espalda a Victor. Sonrió pensando en echar a andar su plan allí mismo y de inmediato volteó de nuevo hacia el mayor con una actitud ya distinta y con todas las ganas de incitarlo. Fijó su mirada en la bragueta ajena por unos segundos y luego buscó dar con los ojos ajenos. Al hallarlos le mostró una sonrisa sugestiva y empezó a tocarse; inició acariciando su cuello y su pecho, recorriéndose con sus manos, bajándolas con lentitud por su abdomen al mismo tiempo que el agua lo comenzaba a mojar.

Victor observaba al chico mostrándose tranquilo, aunque claro, eso solo era en apariencia ya que por dentro estaba por estallar. No era para menos, lo que veía lo calentaba demasiado y sentía que su erección iba creciendo cada vez más dentro su ropa interior. No podía evitar desearlo e imaginar tirándoselo allí mismo. Exhaló con fuerza e intentó seguirse conteniendo, pero cada vez tenía más y más ganas de largarse cuanto antes a su oficina para masturbarse a gusto. Prefería marcharse antes que intentar algo con su modelo y arruinar su reputación.

Pero el hombre no sospechaba ni remotamente que el muchacho deseaba lo mismo que él y que había ideado algo en consecuencia. La atracción que se había gestado entre ambos ya se estaba desbordando por completo. Yuri era consciente de que en esos momentos ya estaba siendo filmado desde varios ángulos y se hallaba más expuesto que nunca, todo podía jugarle en contra pero era precisamente ese riesgo el que lo estaba llevando a excitarse con rapidez. Sus ojos no se apartaban del albino, sentía curiosidad de saber cómo se sentiría ser tocado por esas grandes manos y con eso, su sexo se erectaba de nuevo.

Por su parte, Nikiforov iba de mal en peor, tragaba saliva e intentaba no ceder ante la tremenda necesidad de atender aquello que le incomodaba brutalmente dentro de su pantalón. Estar viendo al otro no lo ayudaba en nada, pues para entonces, el miembro del rubio estaba despierto de nuevo y este movía su mano con lentitud mientras observaba al fotógrafo y parecía que se lo estaba ofreciendo con total descaro.

—¿Lo deseas aún, Victor? -preguntó Plisetsky al notar la excitación dibujada en el rostro ruborizado del mayor- Hace rato dijiste que lo querías tenerlo en tu boca hasta dejarme seco. Todavía estás con esa idea, ¿cierto?

—Sigue con lo tuyo -ordenó haciendo un último intento por mantenerse inquebrantable, tratando de escudarse en el "poder" que creía tener por ser el encargado de todo aquello, pero su esfuerzo estaba por irse a la mierda al ver la vivaz erección de su modelo- Solo yo puedo hablar ahora.

—Yo creo que ni eso puedes ya.

Un par de segundos bastaron para que Yuri en un rápido y ágil movimiento, tomara el brazo derecho del fotógrafo para atraerlo hacia él bajo la regadera y arrinconarlo contra la mampara de vidrio. Totalmente desconcertado y alarmado, el hombre de ojos celestes intentó zafarse pues estaba quedando empapado con todo y ropa pero el modelo no se lo permitió, a pesar de tener menos fuerza y estatura que su contrario, pudo conseguir su cometido. 

Sin mediar palabras, Yuri rodeó el cuello del mayor con sus brazos y se puso a besarlo con total desenfreno. En cuanto sintió las manos de Victor posarse en sus caderas, sonrió al percibir que dejó de oponer resistencia muy pronto y también al saberse correspondido de una manera impetuosa y apasionada. Ambos permanecieron así un buen rato, compartiendo besos apasionados mientras el agua los seguía bañando aunque al rubio le comenzó a molestar el hecho de que él se encontrara desnudo y el otro no, por lo que desabotonó la camisa ajena hasta sacársela.

—¿Qué demonios pretendes, Yuri? -cuestionó Nikiforov como si fuera que no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo aunque cínica y contradictoriamente sus labios besaban el cuello del modelo y de ahí se dirigían hacia uno de los hombros-

—¡A la mierda con la audición! -replicó el rubio mientras iba desprendiendo el pantalón del mayor y bajaba el cierre- Puedes dejarme fuera y elegir a otro modelo para que sea la nueva figura de la página pero no pienso irme de aquí sin una escena contigo.

—Sí que eres persistente, gatito -Victor condujo su mano derecha hasta el erecto miembro de Yuri y lo masajeó con lentitud, estaba tan caliente, tieso y palpitante, con muchas ganas de recibir más de esas atenciones aunque de hacerlo así, iba a venirse de nuevo y todavía no quería hacerlo-

—Espera -pidió Plisetsky y apartó la mano del mayor, había decidido proceder de otra manera- Déjamelo a mí ahora.

Los ojos de Victor se fijaron en el chico, quien de inmediato empezó a besarle el pecho para luego descender por su torso, intercalando besos y lamidas. El frío del agua contrastaba con lo caliente de la lengua de Yuri y eso hacía estremecer al fotógrafo; más aún cuando sintió la boca ajena sobre su marcado abdomen, acercándose peligrosamente a su pubis y a la par, iba siendo despojado de su pantalón junto con su ropa interior.

Yuri finalmente quedó de rodillas en el piso, justo frente a la bragueta del albino. Levantó los ojos hacia el mayor y lo pudo notar por demás ansioso de que siguiera, entonces le enseñó una sonrisa de superioridad, se sentía el ganador de esa contienda. Ahora era él quien tomaba el control y si se le antojaba podía incluso dejarlo así, con todas sus ganas a cuestas. Sería una justa venganza y así le haría tragarse sus palabras. ¡Vaya qué pensó hacerlo! Sí, por un segundo lo consideró pero acabó desistiendo, fue débil aunque no se arrepentía. No podía negar lo mucho que le atraía ese sujeto y tampoco quería privarse de disfrutarlo.

Al liberar la erección del mayor, Yuri pudo comprobar que sus sospechas siempre estuvieron acertadas. El hombre tenía un miembro bastante grande, quizás un poco más de lo que creyó en un principio y sabía que se le dificultaría tomarlo por completo en su boca pero estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo y comprobarlo cuanto antes. Lo agarró con una mano y su lengua rozó la hendidura del glande, apenas eso hizo que Nikiforov gimiera extasiado.

El rubio volvió a sonreír, le había gustado esa reacción. Continuó dando unas succiones en el mismo lugar, pudiendo sentir y saborear de inmediato el pre-semen que el mayor lubricaba. En cuanto Plisetsky abrió la boca, los fluidos del mayor se mezclaron con el agua y se deslizaron hacia su barbilla para terminar cayendo sobre su pecho.

Victor se asió con fuerza del cabello de Yuri en cuanto se sintió dentro de esa cálida y húmeda boca. Eso pareció encender más al chico, ya que lo introdujo hasta donde le fue posible y lo sorbió casi con desesperación, como si quisiera comérselo entero. En tanto, el albino sentía que le temblaban las piernas, nunca esperó que su modelo pudiera ser tan bueno. No logró contenerse y sujetando la cabeza de Yuri, lo comenzó a embestir una y otra vez hasta alcanzar la parte posterior de su garganta.

—¡¡¡Aaaahhh, ngh...aaaahhhh!!! -el hombre jadeaba y gemía como un desaforado y al igual que Yuri, no iba a poder aguantar por más tiempo si continuaba en las mismas, así que soltó los cabellos ajenos y retiró su pene-

Yuri se puso a toser, quedó muy agitado luego de eso. Victor lo ayudó a colocarse de pie y lo vio con cierta preocupación al darse cuenta de que quizás había sido demasiado rudo con él.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—¡Eres un jodido salvaje! -replicó el rubio quien parecía enojado, estaba intentando recuperar el aliento- Si seguías así, me ibas a dejar una semana entera sin poder hablar.

—Lo siento, gatito. Yo no...--

—¿Lo sientes? ¡Pero si fue genial! -ahora la sonrisa de Yuri parecía de inusitada felicidad, lo que hizo sentir a Victor más que aliviado- Hazlo de nuevo pero ahora lo quiero aquí -refirió el lascivo chico, posicionándose de espalda y refregando su respingado trasero contra el pene de su amante, provocándolo e incitándolo a tomarlo cuanto antes-

—Espera. Voy a prepararte un poco.

—Ya estoy preparado, Vitya -afirmó sin dejar de contonear sus nalgas contra la intimidad del mayor-

—¿Eh?

—Hice lo mío antes de venir -confesó- Por las dudas, ¿no? Si me pedían follar con alguien, tenía que estar listo.

—Pero si sabías cuales eran las condiciones del casting -Nikiforov quedó algo escéptico ante eso pero no era el momento de hacer esos cuestionamientos-

—Tuve suerte. Nunca imaginé que tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo con un fotógrafo tan sexy. Lamento haber arruinado tu historial profesional -la sonrisa maliciosa de Yuri no era nada sincera-

—No lamentas nada, gatito malvado -respondió el hombre y tomaba su miembro para posicionarlo entre los glúteos ajenos, haciendo presión y suspirando extasiado a la par-

Y de pronto, Yuri se vio presionado contra la húmeda pared y el cuerpo de Victor mientras era sodomizado por este. En cuanto el albino lo penetró por completo, se puso a embestirlo y lo sujetaba por las muñecas contra la pared para impedir que pudiera tocarse. En ese baño reverberaban en conjunto el agua cayendo, los gemidos de los amantes junto con el sonido de sus cuerpos al impactar con fuerza entre sí.

—¡Ngh! Vitya, tócame -suplicó el rubio, echando su cabeza para atrás y jadeando con desesperación-

Sin embargo, el otro hizo caso omiso a tal petición, en vez de eso lo besó frenéticamente y en ese instante comenzó a venirse en su interior, llenándole por completo de él. Victor no recordaba haber tenido un orgasmo así hacía tanto tiempo, estaba completamente impresionado y encantado con ese chico, que era capaz de provocarle algo semejante. Necesitaba compensarlo ya que todavía no se había venido.

Plisetsky gruñó en protesta al sentir cómo el mayor salió de su cuerpo pero antes de que pudiera decir alguna cosa, Victor lo volteó dejándole de espalda contra la pared y se agachó para practicarle una exquisita felación.

—Mierda...ahhhhh... -con Yuri sintió que iría a desfallecer, se sostuvo colocando sus manos en los hombros de su amante y con unos movimientos erráticos de cadera trato de arremeter contra la boca ajena pero no pudo porque justo en ese momento, empezó a liberarse en abundancia, permitiéndole al hombre darse el gusto de saborearlo y vaya que parecía complacido con todo eso-

\---

Varios minutos después, ambos envueltos en unas batas de toalla regresaron a la habitación para poder secarse y vestirse aunque en realidad solo Yuri iba a poder hacer eso. La ropa y los calzados de Victor quedó completamente mojados en el baño.

—Definitivamente el puesto es tuyo -dijo Nikiforov- Cuando le enseñe ese vídeo a Chris, va a regañarme pero sin dudas te va a contratar.

—No quiero que le enseñes nada -respondió Plisetsky, ya no se veía tan entusiasmado como al principio con el puesto ofrecido- Cambié de opinión, ya no quiero incursionar en la industria porno.

—¿Tan mala fue la experiencia conmigo que ahora ya no quieres ir por tu meta?

—Al contrario, fue la mejor experiencia pero no creo que esté listo para ponerme a follar con varios tipos por más que la paga sea buena.

—¿Y qué tal si solo follas conmigo? -propuso el albino-

—¿Me pagarás por hacerlo? -parecía haber cierto entusiasmo en su voz-

—Si quieres, lo haré más que encantado. Tus servicios lo valen.

—¿Servicios? ¿Me viste cara de prostituta o qué?

—No, pero...--

—¿De cuánto estamos hablando? -replicó el muchacho, mostrándose interesado en la oferta-

—En realidad estamos hablando de que seas mi asistente. Yo necesito un asistente y tú necesitas un trabajo, ¿no?

—De acuerdo, acepto. Luego discutiremos mejor las condiciones del contrato -Yuri se acercó a abrazarlo y besarlo de nuevo- ¡Ah! Por cierto, quiero copias de las fotos que me tomaste y especialmente del vídeo.

—Claro. Aunque si gustas, podemos hacer otros vídeos más.

—¿Qué tal si empezamos ahora?

—Perfecto. Mi lindo asistente tiene muy buenas ideas -contestó el mayor y volviendo a besarlo con pasión e intensidad, se puso a desatarle la bata y parecía llevar prisa; y ahí iban de nuevo, después de todo, el acuerdo al que llegaron fue más que conveniente y beneficioso para los dos-

**FIN**


End file.
